


Eight 10-word-stories - various Fandoms

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [5]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Jeremiah (TV), Supernatural, The Faculty (1998), The X-Files
Genre: Challenges, Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various Comment_fics written for the challenge: 10 words or the multiple of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight 10-word-stories - various Fandoms

**Prompt: any fandom / trust - my choice: The Faculty**  
It was hard to believe. Zeke was a loner, he trusted no one. But when Casey looked into his eyes now, he knew, that Zeke was ready to trust him.

 

 **Prompt: any fandom / drive-in - my choice - The Faculty**  
'Surprise', Zeke had told him when Casey asked where they would go tonight. He hadn't expected a trip to a drive-in. When he opened the box of his burger he blinked.

"What's that?"

Zeke chuckled and pulled him into his arms for a kiss.  
"The key to our first apartment."

 

 **Prompt: any fandom / (fuck) destiny - my choice - Jeremiah**  
"I can't," Smith said. "It's my destiny."

"Fuck destiny," Kurdy growled. "Fuck God. What has he done for us so far, tell me!"

"He did save me. And I'm the one who will save the world."

Sighing Kurdy gave in.

 

 **Prompt: Cinderella (any), Cinderella/prince, dancing**  
"Dance with me," he whispered.

And when he gently pulled her into his arms, it felt like a wonderful dream.

 

 **Prompt: Hannibal, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Cat and mouse**  
It was only a game they were playing. He just wasn't sure, if he was the cat or the mouse.

 

 **Prompt: Supernatural , Benny/Samadirel , I can't**  
"No! I can't let you go without even trying to save you," the vampire said and kissed the dying angel.  


 

 **Prompt: SPN, Dean/Crowley - comfort**  
Who had ever thought that a demon could give him some comfort? But he clung to him and cried.

 

 **Prompt: The X-Files, Dana Scully, Eye roll**  
This again!  
Scully rolled her eyes, but without hesitating, she followed Mulder into the dark ice cave where he hoped to find the ultimate proof for the existence of aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my journals (DW und LJ)


End file.
